


Bedtime

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt: goodnight, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: A short, sweet bedtime scene.





	Bedtime

Sam wrapped his little body up to Dean’s side, lying partially on top of him. Sure he was 8, but the dreams still scared him. He _knew_ what his dad did now and that was enough to cause nightmares to begin with. There were… _things_ out there. _Bad_ things. Dean would keep the visions and the monsters away though. He trusted that Dean would know just what to do if they broke the door down and came after him. He had been Sam’s _everything_ since Sam was six months old. He never went to his dad anymore; it was always Dean he sought out, especially at night.

Sam yawned and threw his arm around his brother’s waist. “G’night, Dean.”

“Goodnight, Sammy.” He kissed the top of Sam’s head. “See you in the morning.”


End file.
